Remnants of Light
The «Remnants of Light» or ROL for short are a few membered high level clearing, and mapping guild. Ten players in total, they are noticed by the populace as one of the top clearing guilds, rivaling The Guardians and the Knights of the Blood . They are however the only mapping guild in Aincrad. Every member of the guild is specified in different weapon types and combat styles. Their "armor" per say usually consists of anything really. The guild has no color code or specific armor really. However in boss raids they have a different set of armor that has the guild inisignia loacated somewhere noticeable for identification. They do not wear unifrom but if seen together will be identified easily by they're color schemes of black and red. Background TBA First Appearance TBA Base Floor 24 The Remnants of Light's second and main headquarters strongly resemble a small sort of western modern castle. It sits towards the edge of Wisteria and is quite noticeable by any passers by. The color schemes of the building consist of gold and navy blue. the building itself has a sort of regal feel to it, having four knight statues consecutively running down the line towards the building itself on either side. It also has Greek style pillars that hold up the entrance of the HQ. Finally the guild's main residence has a burgundy like barrier surrounding it with white outlines. The guild is actually very welcoming to people of any kind and is an open area where people can simply come and chat. Of course there are about 10 knights, trained by the guild to guard the entrance and grounds of the castle. The inside wouldn't be a safe place to talk secretively about either. The guild has hired many seemingly regular players to listen in on various conversations and keep watch of suspicious figures. On top of the that, no one can enter the gates with out an inventory check. Of course the ROL has an upper floor where they go about their guild business and such. This floor is where, no one is allowed up except for the guild members and explicitly close allies. Guild Focus Scouting Corps Consisting of Saito, Calder, Jyun, Lilith, and Skies, the scouting corps take care of mapping out the current and previous floors entirely, making sure that every nook and cranny is checked before sending out the map data for the general populace. In addition, the Scouting Corps are, on the vote of Aincrad's general population, the main force in searching for the boss rooms within the floor. Having been trialed and seeing as they've found multiple boss floors faster than most others due, the players of Aincrad always look towards the Scouting Corps for mapping as a whole. Using their special skills and prowess as hunters and huntresses, facing and conquering the elements, hunting treasure, defeating whatever the floor brings to the table. This is what the Scouting Corps do, and, like they say, nothing beats the best. Survey Corps Unlike the Scouting Corps, who venture out within the floors, the Survey Corps actually stay within the city. Consisting of Kirie, Holi, Trinity, Tamashi, and Irene, the Survey Corps make sure that the Remnants of Light are closely knitted within the happenings of Aincrad currently. Brokering Info, fetching data, buying items, The Survey Corps are usually the public face of the ROL. They attend the meetings, plan the strategies, and do the paperwork. They are what run the Remnants of Light publicly, the others mostly gone on expeditions. Wherever you hear about the ROL in a large city or event, trust and believe the Survey Corps are behind it. Battlefront Corps The Battlefront Corps is what the guild names the clearing section of their guild. This section doesn't consist of a certain group of the guild, most likely due to everyone in the guild participating in the events. Clearing and Questing are the basic motives of this guild. Making sure they are present for any upcoming event, whatever it may be, the Battlefront is usually a team of the guild as a whole, leaving no one out. Though, the players usually switch between roles depending on if they want to participate or not. The main players you will usually see here are Kirie, Calder, Tamashi, Jyun, Trinity, and Holi. However, on most occasions, the guild quests and clears as a whole. Members Trivia *The Remnants' anthem is: Janel Marrise - No Tomorrow Category:Sword Art Online Category:ALfheim Online Category:Guild